Rewards
If at least 3 battles are finished per day, 5 random Soulstones will be rewarded. This is only awarded one per day. *Attribute rotates every week in the order: Water > Fire > Earth > Light > Dark * When players reach Level 20, there's a one time free draw which contains one random 2* main character. : * When players reach Level 40, there's a one time free draw which contains one random 3* defensive dragon. : * When players reach level 60, summoners are rewarded with a Dark Prime Soulstone (6*). : * When players reach level 80, summoners are rewarded with a Harpy. : * When players reach level 100 and 150, they are rewarded with 10 diamonds . * When players reach level 200, they are rewarded with 15 diamonds. * When players reach level 250, 300, 350 and 400 summoners are rewarded again with a Harpy. You get a free diamond every time you finish all stages in the islands or the tower. though there are extra rewards for clearing the tower alone (e.g. First Seal, Second Seal, etc..) * When players finishes the The Approval as a Summoner, they are rewarded with 2 diamonds. * When players finishes the First Seal, they are rewarded with 2 diamonds and a free stamina recovery. * When players finishes the Second Seal, they are rewarded with 2 diamonds and 20,000 gold. * When players finishes the Third Seal, they are rewarded with 2 diamonds and a free stamina recovery. * When players finishes the Fourth Seal, they are rewarded with 2 diamonds and 5 diamonds. * When players finishes the Last Seal, they are rewarded with 2 diamonds and a Harpy. : * When players finishes the Other Side of the Tower, they are rewarded with 7 diamonds and a Harpy. * When players finishes the Gate to Heaven, they are rewarded with 7 diamonds and 3 Heavy Metal Knights. : The Friend Point Seal contains cards generally of a low rarity. They tend to be of good use to summoners starting out, but become of little value as time goes on. 200 Friend Points are needed for one card draw. Cards can also be drawn ten at a time for 2000 points. Friend Points are gained by battling with an allies monster or having been selected by others as their ally. Choosing someone from your Friend List and completing the battle will award 10 points. Choosing an adventurer will award 5 points. Note: Points will only be awarded once per use in a 24 hour period. If the same ally is used or someone uses your monster more than once in this period, no additional points will be given. Summoners also receive bonus points once for logging in the first time that day. 'List of Monsters' General Rare Elements †This card is guaranteed to appear when drawing 10 cards at a time The Diamond Seal contain cards of a higher rarity and has a higher number of series' available than in the Friend Point Seal. 5 Diamonds are needed for a card draw. Each week a different attribute is featured, enhancing the chances of drawing that attributes cards. 2 specific monsters are also selected from that weeks attribute for an extra enhanced chance. Special single day events are also occasionally held with a 200% extra chance of drawing cards from specific monsters or series. 'List of Monsters' Uncommon and Rare Super Rare Special Seals are only available for a limited time during special events. 5 Diamonds are needed for a card draw. 'Chest of Xuan-Yuan' 'Fantastic Seal' † authorized in Hong Kong, Taiwan and Macau only 'Solomon Seal' † regions outside Hong Kong, Taiwan and Macau only zh:抽獎情報 Category:Tower of Saviors